Relic Hunter: The Black Runin swe
by ScbEk
Summary: A story about a relic from Dracula with Nigel and Sydney as the characters (only on swedish yet)


Relic Hunter: The Black Rubin  
  
För cirka 600 år sedan föddes en son i Sighisoara i Transsylvanien som skulle representera sin fader, han fick därför namnet Dracula - djävulens son. Hans fader hette Vlad Dracul och hans efternamn var egentligen ett nickname som han tog från sin union Dragon. Dracul betyder nämligen djävulen på rumänska. Pojken fick heta Vlad Dracul II och kallades senare i livet för Vlad Tepes, tackvare att han hade Pålspetsat så många i sitt liv och då fick han namnet Tepes i efternamn eftersom det betyder Pålspetsare på rumänska. Dracula levde mellan 1428 - 1476 och blev därför 48 år gammal. Allt detta med att han sög blod genom halsen och att han inte gillade vitlök och allt som sägs om honom, styrdes av en svart rubin som han alltid bar runt halsen. Den skulle ha någon magisk kraft som gjorde människans kropp instabil på något sätt.  
  
[pic]  
  
På grund av denna rubin så befinner sig nu Sydney och Nigel i Transsylvanien där en gång Dracula funnits. De han precis checkat in på ett litet hotell som låg i utkanten av Transsylvanien med ans det ösregnade. När de hade packat upp sitt bagage gick de ner till krogen för att få lite information om den svarta rubinen och för att drick en del också. Nigel gjorde det första försöket, men misslyckades totalt. Mannen som hade blivit tillfrågad tog det som en förolämpning trodde de båda och lyfte då upp Nigel och precis innan han skulle få sig en rejäl omgång så kom Syd i mellan och bad om ursäkt. Sade jag något fel, sade Nigel med ans han borstade bort smutsen från hans tröja. Fråga inte mig, sade Sydney till honom. Plötsligt kommer en främmande man fram till dom och ger dom lite råd på vägen hur man ska bete sig här i Rumänien. Regel 1, prata aldrig om något som förknippas med Dracula. Regel 2, man ska ALDRIG bryta regel 1, sade den främmande mannen till dom. För det första, vem är du, frågade Sydney honom? Förlåt mig, mitt namn är Vladimir Kreskov och är en kultjägare precis som ni miss Fox. Hur visste ni det, herr Kreskov? Man har kontakter, sade han viskande till henne. Men varför ska man inte prata om regel 1? Är det något fel eller vad, frågade Nigel Vladimir? Det är en synd för vårt land, det är en svart tid som äntligen är förbi tills någon kommer och tar upp det. Därför försöker vi hålla det så tyst som möjligt. Ok. Vi vill bara veta om ni har någon info om den svarta rubinen. Ni ska inte försöka hitta den svarta rubinen. Den ska föra med sig ondska och smärta till den som kommer i närheten av den som bär den. Själv vill jag hitta den och förstöra den för gott. Mannen gick sedan iväg till sitt lilla hörn av krogen och Syd och Nigel bestämde sig istället för att ta en sista drink och därefter lägga sig. Här fick vi inte mycket hjälp från medborgarna, sade Nigel. Jag håller med, sade Syd. Det är något de döljer som de inte vill att vi ska få veta. Håller med dig. Imorgon kommer vi i alla fall få mer fakta genom vår kontakt här i Transsylvanien. Efter det sista snacket med varann gick de åt var sitt håll till sina rum och återsågs inte fören nästa morgon.  
  
Morgonen därpå började med en unik frukost nere i restaurangen och sedan var de vid ett hus mitt i centrum och där skulle deras kontakt Roger Carries befinna sig. De knackade på och han öppnade inom kort stund. Goddag, vad kan jag göra för er, sade Roger till dom? Hejsan, mitt namn är Sydney Fox och detta är min kollega Nigel Bailey. Sydney Fox? Äntligen. Du ska veta hur glad jag är att se er. Varför då, frågade Nigel Roger? Jo, under den tiden jag har hållit på med forskningen kring den svarta rubinen har någon försökt sno mitt arbete tre gånger, men har lyckligtvis misslyckats. Förresten, vill ni har något att dricka? Vi båda tar en liten whisky var. Nigel och Syd fick se på hans arbete under tiden som han hällde upp två glas åt dom. Absurt så hörs ett fall på golvet och när de kollar upp vad det var så ser de Roger nerskjuten av en sniper mitt i mot huset. Snipern börjar genast kuta därifrån och då följer Syd efter i högsta fart. Hon sprang ner i trappan och mot den skyldige, med ans Nigel stannade kvar. Det var för mycket för hans nerver att springa bland skjutgalna folk. Efter en stunds jagande kommer Sydney tillbaka till huset med förlust. När hon kom in i huset för att berätta vad som hänt för Nigel så ligger han på golvet. Hela huset är rensat på all fakta och Nigel ligger nerslagen på golvet. Hon sprang fram till honom och kollade hur det var med honom. Hur är det med dig Nigel, frågade hon? Hur många fingrar håller jag upp (tre st.). Tre såklart. Så dålig syn ar jag inte. Vad hände, frågade Syd Nigel? Jag stod och tittade på ett par bilder och plötsligt blir jag nerslagen bakifrån. Blev någonting stulet? Typ all fakta som Roger hade. VA? Men hur gör vi nu, skrek Nigel rakt ut? När han ställde sig upp så låg de ett par kort på golvet som troligen Nigel tappat och lagt sig på när han blivit nerslagen. Syd tog upp korten och granskade sedan närmre på korten hemma vid hotellet. De var ett par kort på en fästning som skulle lega här i närheten av staden de var i. De gick sedan fram till den döde Roger och kollade om han hade något personligt på sig som skulle kunna hjälpa dom att komma vidare. Nigel hittade då en sak i en av hans fickor och det var nyckel som ledde till ett kassaskåp som han hade i sitt hem. De letade upp kassaskåpet och öppnade därefter det. I kassaskåpet låg det en skrift som stod på gammal rumänska och nu var det tvungna att få den översatt av en amerikansk talande rumänsk innan tjuvarna hittar det de vill ha.  
  
De åkte till ambassaden här i Rumänien och översättningen tog ungefär två dagar innan den var klar. När de fick den, skannade Nigel in den i datorn ifall något skulle hända och sedan försökte de förstå sig på texten: "Vid fullmånens sken ska draken visa er vägen till makt och rikedom" Vad tusan menar hon med det, frågade Nigel? Fråga inte mig Nigel, sade Syd. Det måste finnas någon mer ledtråd om var vi ska leta någonstans. Plötsligt ser Syd ett litet märke vid högra hörnet och hämtar därför ett förstoringsglas för att kunna se närmre. Jag tror jag vet var vi ska leta någonstans, sade hon till Nigel. Hur vet du det och var i så fall? Det finns ett litet märke i högra hörnet som föreställer en fästning, Draculas fästning. Är det verkligen tillåtet att gå upp dit? Jag menare, efter det som har sagts så vill dom inte bli påminda om deras historia. Vi får smyga in under natten då ingen ser oss, sade Syd. Sydney ringde sedan hem till sitt kontor på Trinity University och då svarade Claudia. Fornhistoriska avdelningen! Tjena Claudia, det är Syd. Hejsan Syd. Hur går det med Dracula och det där? Det går rätt bra faktiskt, men vi behöver lite fakta om en sak. Ok, vad behöver ni, frågade Claudia tillbaks? Vi behöver ritningar och fakta om Draculas fästning och det viktigaste, var det ligger. Det är väl bara att fråga någon som bor i staden eller? Tyvärr, är medborgarna här inte de enklaste att tala med, sade Syd. Ok då, jag skickar över det jag hittar så fort som möjligt via e-mailen. Sydney lade på telefonen och gick sedan och lade sig. Nigel däremot stannade uppe en stund till för att ta något och dricka i baren som fanns här nere.  
  
Nästa dag tog de taxin till Sighisoara, Draculas hemort, för att besöka fästningen. När de kom upp till fästningen så märkte de att allt var stängt sen en lång tid tillbaka. Nigel satte sig ner på en sten och tog sen fram ritningarna över fästningen genom sin bärbara dator. Det ska finnas en gång på baksidan genom vallgraven. Syd och Nigel promenerade sedan vidare till baksidan där vallgraven fanns, men tyvärr så var den gången igen bommad med galler. Plötsligt öppnas en dörr i närheten och där kommer en man ut. Behöver ni hjälp att komma in, sade han? Vladimir! Tackolov. Vi behövde lite hjälp att komma in, sade Nigel. Hur kom du in, frågade Syd Vladimir? Jag kan den här fästningen väldigt bra faktiskt. Jag brukade leka här när jag var liten. När de kommit in till den centrala delen av fästningen frågade Nigel vad Vladimir egentligen gjorde här. Han berättade att han fått uppgifter som skulle tyda på att det fanns något i slottet. Vi har en text här som här som lyder: "Vid fullmånens sken ska draken visa er vägen till makt och rikedom", men vi har hittills inte lyckats lösa den gåtan. Sade ni draken, frågade han? Ja, draken ska visa er vägen osv. Draken var Draculas symbol så de kanske menar att någon staty ska vridas eller något, vem vet? De började att leta efter saker som såg ut som en drake och efter några timmar var det redan mörkt. Om en timme är det fullmåne och vi har inte hittat något som har med en drake att göra, sade Nigel. Jag har bara hittat bilder på deras vapen och där finns en bild av draken, men ingenting annat har jag sett. Plötsligt kommer Sydney på en sak som de hade glömt totalt. Vi kan ju inte leta inomhus för där kan inte fullmånen nå "draken". Det betyder att.. .draken finns någonstans utomhus, fortsatte Nigel meningen. De började genast leta utomhus och inom bara en halvtimme hade Vladimir hittat en staty av en drake som stod vid en balkong. Nu är det bara att vänta en halvtimme och se om det stämmer med texten, sade Nigel till de andra. En halvtimme senare var det fullmåne och då såg de hur draken visade dom vägen. Månen lös på statyn och statyn förde sedan vidare ljuset och rakt på en del av väggen. De förstod då att det fanns något bakom väggen. De hade inte med sig några verktyg för att förstöra väggen så de fick komma tillbaka imorgon och förstöra den.  
  
Dagen därpå kom äntligen solen fram och värmde upp allting. Nigel, Syd och Vladimir hade nu fixat hackor och spadar från en smed i närheten av fästningen och nu var det äntligen dags och se vad som fanns bakom väggen. De höll på i cirka en timme innan de var igenom väggen och bakom fanns det en tunnel som ledde dom djupare ner i fästningen. De gick sakta neråt och när de kommit ner till änden av tunneln såg de längre fram ett altare med en drakstaty på. Vladimir blev ivrig och försökte ta sig fram dit, men blev stoppade av Nigel innan. Släpp mig, sade han till Nigel! Nix, inte än. Det kan nämligen finnas fällor och vi har inte lust att bära upp en kropp på vägen hemåt. De började genast att kolla efter möjliga fällor, men hittade inga. Se, det fanns inga fällor här, sade Vladimir självsäkert. Man ska aldrig utesluta chansen, sade Syd. Absurt ramlar en stor sten ner från taket som nästa hamnar på Vladimir, men han räddas precis innan av Sydney. Hur gick det med er, frågade Nigel de båda? Vi mår bra, sade Syd tillbaks. Vad sade jag om fällorna? Jag tror jag hade något i örat, jag hörde nog inte vad du sa, sade Vladimir till Syd med ett litet leende. De gick sakta framåt mot altaret och när de var framme såg de ett halsband runt draken med den svarta rubinen på. Vladimir berättade att ingen hade sett denna rubin på mer än 600 år sedan. Äntligen ska familjen återskapas, sade han och lyfte upp halsbandet. Ursäkta, men vad sade du precis, frågade Nigel honom? Mitt riktiga namn är Vlad Dracul XII och jag är här för att återskapa familjens undergång. Det var du som mördade Roger Carries, eller hur, skrek Syd till honom. Jag var tvungen att få hans research om den svarta stenen. Han tog sedan på sig halsbandet runt halsen och fick plötsligt ett par ryck. Den svarta stenen började sedan lysa kraftigt och sen blev Vlad galen på något sätt. Han attackerade Nigel och precis innan han skulle bita Nigel så kom Sydney och sparkade undan honom. De började sedan slåss, men tyvärr hade Vladimir ett litet övertag tackvare stenen. Han hade nu blivit mycket starkare och smidigare så nu låg Syd i underläge. Undertiden de bråkar, kommer Nigel bakifrån och drar av halsbandet från Vladimirs hals. Han blir direkt mycket svagare och då tar Syd chansen och knockar honom. Det var när ögat, sade Nigel! Ja, men inte tillräckligt. Denna gång misslyckades familjen Dracul för gott, för nu kommer ingen att få veta att den finns någonstans.  
  
En vecka senare var det på plats där hemma igen. Nå, hur var äventyret denna gång, frågade Claudia? Intressant, denna gång fick vi möta en släkting till Dracula och han var precis lik honom. Det vill jag lova. Vad gjorde ni av den svarta rubinen, frågade Claudia sen? Den finns i goda händer i det rumänska museet och tackvare upptäckten ska det rumänska museet ge oss en donation inom en snar framtid. Det var värt pengarna, sade Nigel och gick till sin lektion.  
  
Denna berättelse avslutades den 18 april 2003 och detta var den fjärde i serien av Relic Hunter. Samma karaktärer, samma författare. Hoppas vi ses snart kära läsare. 


End file.
